The present disclosure relates generally to bearing assemblies and more particularly, to a bearing cage for an angular contact ball bearing assembly.
Bearing assemblies are often used in engines to facilitate rotational movement of engine components. In particular, angular contact ball bearings are frequently used in gas turbine engines to support rotating engine components. The high speed rolling element bearings include multiple rolling elements contained within a bearing cage. The rotation of the rolling elements within the bearing cage causes friction between the rolling elements and any bearing components contacting the rolling elements. In order to reduce the effects of friction, and to remove heat generated by friction, the rotating components within the bearings are lubricated and cooled by injecting oil or another coolant into the portion of the bearing cage holding the rotating element.
Current bearing cage designs utilize channels etched into a bearing cage land surface that simultaneously provide lubricant to the bearing cage land surface and to the rotating elements of the bearing assembly.